


Smut Headcanon Game: F w/ Jey Uso

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Jey Uso/Original Female Character(s), Jey Uso/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Smut Headcanon Game: F w/ Jey Uso

##  **F: Firsts** **(First time having sex together)**

  * _Jey wants the first time to be special and memorable._
  * _So he’ll put rose petals on the bed, red, white, and pink, any he can find at the flower store (or wherever you get them from)_
  * _Put some love making music on and dim the lights._
  * _He’d then take you on a romantic date._
  * _At the end of the night, he would then do the deed._
  * _Taking it slowly first, a hell of a lot of foreplay and teasing._
  * _Focusing on your body instead of his._
  * _He’d kiss every part of your body, pleasuring you so much that you have many multiple orgasms._
  * _When it’s time for the main event, he’ll ask if you are ready. If you still want to do it which you desperately say yes._
  * _He’ll thrust into you in such a slow sensual pace, as you moan his name, closing your eyes as pleasure washed over you._
  * _He’ll then start to speed up his pace though he goes deeper._
  * _The both of you’s are in a moaning mess,_
  * _After 15 minutes you’s to are close to your release._
  * _Jey would let you cum before he does. Looking at your expression as you orgasm drives him closer to his release._
  * _After he’ll pull out and cuddle you, kissing you all over, whispering sweet nothings and how much he loves you._
  * _He’ll then suggest round two, “round two?” he asked, which you agree to._




End file.
